The present invention relates generally to composite materials and, more particularly, to a flexible wood composition. The present invention includes several different formulations and material composites including, but not limited to, formulations that include cellulosic material and/or inorganic material. The composition of the present invention can be used to make a variety of components, most preferably components that benefit from, or can at least tolerate, some degree of flexibility. In addition, the composition of the present invention can be used as an alternative to natural wood, rigid synthetic wood compositions, plastics, metals, and other conventional materials for making various types of components.
The supply of natural woods for construction and other purposes is dwindling. As a result, many are concerned about conserving the world""s forests, and the cost of natural woods has risen. In light of these factors, a tremendous demand has developed in recent years for cellulosic/polymer composites that exhibit the look and feel of natural woods.
Rigid cellulosic/polymer composites are used as replacements for all-natural wood, particleboard, wafer board, and other similar materials. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,908,902, 4,091,153, 4,686,251, 4,708,623, 5,002,713, 5,055,247, 5,087,400, and 5,151,238 relate to processes for making wood replacement products. As compared to natural woods, rigid cellulosic/polymer composites offer superior resistance to wear and tear. In particular, rigid cellulosic/polymer composites have enhanced resistance to moisture. In fact, it is well known that the retention of moisture is a primary cause of the warping, splintering, and discoloration of natural woods. Moreover, rigid cellulosic/polymer composites can have the appearance of natural wood, and they may be sawed, sanded, shaped, turned, fastened, and finished in the same manner as natural woods. Consequently, rigid cellulosic/polymer composites are commonly used for applications such as interior and exterior decorative house moldings, picture frames, furniture, porch decks, deck railings, window moldings, window components, door components, roofing structures, building siding, and other suitable indoor and outdoor items. Nevertheless, a need still exists for a synthetic wood composition that is flexible and also has some or all of the benefits of rigid synthetic wood compositions.
The present invention provides a flexible wood composition. One example of the present invention is a composition comprising at least one cellulosic filler and a material selected from the group consisting of thermoplastic elastomers, melt-processible rubbers, and non-thermoplastic elastomers. Additionally, the composition may include other ingredients including, but not limited to, a stabilizer, a lubricant, and a process aid. As a result, the compositions of the present invention can be processed and shaped into resultant products having desired appearance, strength, durability, flexibility, and weatherability.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.